


P*n*s no solicitados :traducción:

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Aziraphale tiene un nuevo número de teléfono y sigue recibiendo mensajes de texto para el antiguo propietario de ese número. Desafortunadamente para el Ángel, los mensajes son fotos de penes. Afortunadamente para nosotros, él responde.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	P*n*s no solicitados :traducción:

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsolicited Dicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130558) by [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni). 



> **Notas de editora:**  
>  La autora original se basó en este [tweet/a> para escribir este que es su primer drabble fuera de la ship de Johnlock,](https://twitter.com/Lita_Lourdes/status/790553845382410240)

Azirafel puso dejo su celular en la mesa y dejó escapar una suave risita. Crowley lo vio por encima del libro de Hable con tus plantas y otras conocimientos de la jardinería que aprendí de la abuela Putt por Jerry Baker.

"¿Otro?" pregunto Crowley, viendo de reojo a su ángel y después al celular en la mesa. "Solo cambia de número, el Cielo no notará un milagro así de pequeño."

"Dos esta vez. ¿Quieres ver?" Azirafel alcanzó su celular pero Crowley lo detuvo con un corto siseo, su lengua bifurcada salió de entre sus dientes.

"Solo cambia el número, el Cielo no notará un milagro tan pequeño." tomando el libro de nuevo y vio las páginas que gruñían. "Las peores cinco libras que he gastado desde 1945. No menciona haberlos amenazado ni una sola vez."

"¿Qué debería hacer, Crowley? ¿Debería responderle?" Azirafel abrió de nuevo el mensaje y le dio escalofríos al ver la imagen. 

"Desde luego. Si es que quieres ver más de su pene, responde de vuelta, ángel." dijo Crowley y luego añadió con una sonrisa ladina. "Envíale con una, o yo podría, si quieres."

"¿Enviarle que?" viendo por encima de la foto, notó que su mejor amigo al otro lado de la mesa y luego palideció cuando la implicación se puso en marcha. "¿Responderle con una imagen? ¡Crowley! Incluso para un demonio eso es desagradable."

"Queeee..." se quejó el demonio y miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Dobló la esquina de la página para marcar el lugar, para inquietud de Azirafel, y luego dejó el libro. "Dios hizo a las personas con genitales y ellos van y lo convierten en esta cosa de...gran tabú. Como sea, bloquea el número, cambia tu número o contraataca, Azirafel."

"Podría...enseñarles una lección." voltea a ver su celular de nuevo y pasa por el mensaje de texto del número desconocido. Desde que consiguió ese nuevo número dos semanas atrás, después de que Gabriel se apoderara del último, había estado recibiendo fotos de penes del remitente casi a diario. "Un poco de castigo divino."

"Si, bien, bien. ¿No tienes otro libro diferente? ¿Uno que tenga un poco más de...gritos?" el demonio se puso de pie, alcanzando su copa de vino, el libro doblado y se puso de pie inestablemente. 

"¿Has intentado con Deja de hablar a tus plantas y escucha por Elvin McDonald? estará en el estante, bajo la M." Azirafel apuntó al estante que tenía unos cuantos libros de jardinería que había estado coleccionando a lo largo de los años. "Y deja de doblar las esquinas, o no te invitaré de nuevo."

"M...como la M de McDonald. Nunca lo habría adivinado, chico listo." Crowley se deslizó, tomó su vino y llevó el libro con él, diciendo al mismo tiempo por sobre su hombro. "Claro que lo harás, invitarme de nuevo. Siempre lo haces." 

"Es él quien dijo..." Azirafel sonrió cariñosamente tras el demonio mientras hacia todo lo posible para colocar el primer libro en la estantería en algún lugar bajo la P. "¿Ahora que debo hacer contigo, Sr. Pene?

Con escalofríos, vio de nuevo el hilo del mensaje. La persona al otro lado, esta vez había enviado dos imágenes separadas de su pene, no solo una. Cada una había sido tomada de un ángulo diferente, ninguna de ella halagadora en la más mínimo. Se le ocurrió entonces que la otra persona al otro lado tenía la impresión de que estaba enviando un mensaje a otra persona y que las imágenes no eran para que él las viera.

Mejor yo que alguien más, supongo. Aún así, uno debería de aprender que enviar fotos no solicitadas de genitales no es la manera de mantener una conversación.

Creo que has enviado el mensaje a la persona equivocada. Acabo de adquirir este número y desde entonces he estado recibiendo imágenes de tu pene. Si necesitas hablar o necesitas...

No..., eso no es correcto... Azirafel eliminó lo que había escrito cuando la idea vino a su mente. Con una sonrisa ladina y una pequeña risita, se acomodo mejor en su silla y comenzó a escribir.

**Querido remitente,**

**Gracias por el inesperado y no solicitado envío de las fotos de su pene para nuestra consideración. Lamentamos informarle que no ha pasado nuestros más básicos estándares de control de calidad en este momento.**

**Sin embargo, por una una módica suma podemos ofrecerle un informe que le ayudará a cambiar eso.**

**El reporte A4, proporcionado por correo, incluirá folletos personalizados que abarcarán lo siguiente:**

**-¿Por qué los genitales no un tema para comenzar una conversación (una guía paso a paso para decir hola)**

**-Como aparentar como si no hubieras sido criado por lobos.**

**-Mejores formas para lidiar con tu frustración sexual.**

**-Cómo vestir tu pene para las redes sociales. (una guía rigurosa de los pantalones)**

**Y**

**-Lectura del penes: una nueva forma de quiromancia que puede ayudarte a desbloquear la clave de tu futuro.**

**También responderemos preguntas que pueda tener, como por ejemplo:**

**-¿Tengo demasiado tiempo libre?**

**-¿Por qué mi pene falló los estándares básicos de control de calidad?**

**(Nota: la razón número uno para que esto ocurra es que está unido a un pene más grande que el suyo)**

**Por último, como gesto de buena voluntad, queremos ofrecerle muestras gratuitas con todos sus futuros retratos de penes:**

**Una reseña creativa de su "Orgullo y alegría"**

**Y**

**Una consulta sorpresa con su familiar más cercano disponible sobre su portafolio.**

**Confiamos en que esta excitante oferta sea aceptable y esperamos trabajar con usted en un futuro próximo.**

**-Atentamente, número equivocado.**

**(Y deja de enviarle a la gente fotos de tu pene.)**

Con un elegante ademán de su dedo índice derecho, Azirafel pulsó el lugar de _enviar_ y dejó su celular de nuevo en la mesa. Sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con el texto y sinceramente esperando a que la otra persona pueda aprender una o dos cosas.

A pesar de su alegría, tenía un libro que terminar. Mientras Crowley se sentaba de nuevo frente a la mesa, Azirafel eligió _Como evitar los grande barcos_ por John W. Trimmer. Manteniendo contacto visual con el demonio, sacó su separador y lo dejó junto a su celular.

"Te di uno, úsalo." arregló sus lentes para que no cayeran, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su libro.

"Me diste una hoja de palma, no un separador de hojas." se quejó Crowley. "Eso no es un separador."

"Lo dice el que lee libros sobre plantas."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de editora:**  
>  Los nombres de libros mencionados en este texto y en el texto original de inglés son reales y menciona que pueden ver una reseña del libro de "Como evitar grandes barcos" que esta en inglés, puedes leerla [aquí.](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4563201-how-to-avoid-huge-ships)


End file.
